


Kissing to the Music

by Maddie_Reads



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dancing, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Trying to dance, kinda fluffy?, ok cute, simon and baz - Freeform, suitssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Reads/pseuds/Maddie_Reads
Summary: Baz tries to teach Simon how to dance, fails, then decides to make-out with him. A one-shot.Hey! Second ever fic! woo! Hope you enjoy! <3 <3updated so it reads better+a couple minor spellingshope it's more enjoyable? x





	Kissing to the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyy everyone!  
> Hope you enjoy my sweets!  
> <3 mads

**SIMON**

 

"Hand on my hip."

"Okay..."

"The other on my shoulder."

"Alright."

There's classical music in the background, soft and waltzy, and Baz is already tapping his foot along to it. He's got his dark grey suit on, crisp, and making the light in his eyes brighter. His hair is loose, and framing his face. He's grinning. Probably because he knows I'm going to make a fool of myself.

We start dancing.

"Take a step, yes, towards me," Baz says noticing me falter slightly, but still smiling, his fangs shining in the candlelight.

I swallow, mirroring his steps. "Baz, I can't do it."

I step on his foot and wince, but he carries on, looking deep into my eyes. I pick up the rhythm and start dancing again, noticing how _happy_ Baz really looks. And that makes _me_ happy.

**BAZ**

 

I lean into Snow, staring deep into his blue eyes, the light from the candles reflected in them. We're alone since Bunce promised me she would stay away from the apartment for the weekend and stay at Wellbelove's.

Simon steps on my foot _again_ , and this time I stop and sigh loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Did Wellbelove even _try_ to teach you how to dance?"

Snow takes his hands away, and shrugs. "She did. Try, I mean. Obviously, she failed."

"Obviously," I agree. Snow shrugs again, and I realise how fucking stunning he looks in his washed-out blue suit. His eyes are glittering, and his moles and many freckles stand out in the warm glow of the light.

 _I want to kiss him_ , I realise. Snow looks like he's thinking the same thing, his cheeks sporting a bright red blush. Without a thought, I lean further and plant my lips on his. Because I can do that now. He pushes back. Gently, he then pulls away from me and starts kissing my neck, biting a little.

Honestly, he's more of the vampire than me.

I let a moan escape my throat and Snow grins into my neck, starts to drag me towards the sofa. The dancing is forgotten.

**SIMON**

 

Baz falls onto the couch, and pulls me towards him. I fall on him, and start kissing him immediately, loving the feel of him underneath me. I start moving my chin a little, tilting it up and down, and Baz lets out a moan, gripping my shirt tighter. I grin, but suddenly I feel a sharp pinch in my side.

Yelping, I push myself off of Baz, but then he pushes me back and falls on top of me, flashing his fangs.

"Arse," I say and he tackles my mouth. I sigh into him and he bites my bottom lip. I hum and rake my hands through his black locks, savouring the soft feel of them.

"Simon," Baz murmurs.

"Ha!" I exclaim and leap off the couch. Baz looks extremely startled and confused, his dishevelled hair and suit adding to the look.

"What the fuck, Snow?"

"You just called me Simon!"

Baz sighs. "I didn't Snow, you're imagining things."

I gape at him.

**BAZ**

 

Honestly, why does Snow care so much? Okay, yes, I did call him Simon. But that was only because I wasn't thinking.

Snow gapes at me and I growl. "Why does it even matter so much, _Snow_?"

Simon softens and sits beside me. I realise the music has stopped playing. "Because I like it so much."

"Fine. I'll call you Simon if you call me by _my_ first name." I cross my arms and nod, feeling satisfied with that.

Snow frowns. "That's not fair though..."

"It is," I say, smiling devilishly. "Completely and utterly-"

"..Tyrannus."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow, I really hate editing so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes or wrong.. things? Haha!  
> hope you enjoyed though!


End file.
